


Dirty little speedster

by Lady_Frostwave



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frostwave/pseuds/Lady_Frostwave
Summary: Blurr basically gets bored and Horney and what's better then getting lil shocky all flustered





	

Blurr sat there on the sofa he sighed he was getting more bored by every second that passed , he was Horney too. He could masterbate but he decided where was the fun in that.  
So instead he decided to enter Shockwaves work space. He sat there as longarm huddled up over a data pad. Blurr took I out of his hands.  
"Blurr what are you doing?" Longarm asked confused.  
"I miss you your always working , and I'm bored " Blurr replied.  
"oh ..blurr I know you miss me but this work is important, but I promise I will spend more time with you" longarm said petting his faceplate.  
"I miss you pounding my tight wet autobot valve ..with your big hard decepticon spike" blurr moaned erotically. Longarm blushed.  
"Blurr ..." Longarm mumbled embarrassed.  
Blurr touched his folded up antlers and pulled him closer.  
"I miss how you use to make me scream out your name when I overloaded~" he whispers in such a dirty sexual tone.  
"Blurr I have work.." He sighed until he let out a surprised gasp as blurr slid his hands down the front of his pants.  
"Blurr!?" He blushes./> " I need your big hard spike , I'm so wet"Blurr whined in the same sexual tone. Longarm blushes bright red before turning into shockwave. "maybe later?" Shockwave says. "But shockwave my valve is dripping wet, I need you ~" he took off his panties showing off his wet swollen valve. " Blurr..I need to do work.." Shockwave mumbled even though he couldn't help but stare at the wet tight valve infront of him. He then groped shocks semi hard spike and began to tease the tip. "Blurr...!~" shock groaned his faceplates heated up and his body tensed. Blurr leaned down and sucked his tip hard. "B-BLURR!" He growled in pleasure. Blurr stood up bending over the desk and looked back at shock smugly. "I'm waiting~" he said in an erotic tone . Shock couldn't take anymore he slammed his fully hard spike into blurrs wet valve ruthlessly. Blurr cried out in pleasure as shockwave kept getting harder and faster. He lifted blurrs legs and blurrs mouth hung open in pleasure not able to talk properly or make noises. He then screamed out shocks name as he overloaded hard. Shockwave groaned as he came inside blurrs valve. He pulled out with a wet splat. "your so naughty" shock says cuddling blurr. " I just wanted your attention" he cuddled him back. "ill have to punish you later~" shock said deviously


End file.
